David Jones
David Jeremiah Jones is an agent of the Grimsborough Police Department who happens to be the player's partner in all but one of the cases in the city of Grimsborough. Appearance As a senior police officer of 33 years of age, Jones sports dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones mostly wears a standard Grimsborough PD uniform, which is a light blue, full-sleeves shirt with a blue-grey tie. Apart from that, the two sleeves of his shirt sport the logo of the Grimsborough Police Department. He also wears a pair of black pants with a black leather belt. According to the developers, Jones is 5 feet, 10 inch tall and weighs 165 lbs. Notable Events of Criminal Case Jones was introduced to the player in the very beginning of the game. In Case #22, Jones bought a deer clock from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop, which costed him his whole salary: $1200. Then in Case #24, he bought a bear rug from taxidermist Mortimer Mutlog to go with his deer clock. Also in Case #22, Jones kept calling cats "evil" after getting the results of the analyses that were related to animals. This may show that Jones is afraid of cats. However, in Case #53, Jones showed no sign of fear of cats and even stated that he liked them, as in his lines after repairing an amulet. In Case #26, Jones revealed that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. It was also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell, knew Jones ever since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team went to search her library for the first time, she ordered Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of the Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentioned that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and stated that these kinds of things (murder) would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret took her opportunity to poison Jones when the team went to give her back Astrid's ribbon. As a result, Jones became extremely sick by the end of Chapter 2 and couldn't do further investigations. He was then replaced by Ramirez, an officer of the Grimsborough PD. After being arrested and taken into trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which then fortunately recovered Jones. Also during the trial, she asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid, so that Jones could take care of Astrid and enter the Dog Pageant competition with it. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and surprisingly won. In Case #35, as Jones was talking to the player about Grace's fiancé as a criminal, Grace heard it and thus got mad at Jones, and furiously shouted out Jones with his full name, David Jeremiah Jones. In Case #39, it is revealed that there's a funny page called "Oh my Jones!" on Friendnet (a parody of Facebook). It has over 1,000 hearts (a take on Facebook's "likes") and there, people publish funny pictures of Jones to have a laugh at him. Jones also mentions that he hasn't found a way to shut down the page yet. In Case #48, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King stated that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones was replaced by Grace, the Head of Forensics of the Grimsborough PD. Jones stopped shaving between the events of Chapter 4 in the Additional Investigation of Case #51 until the Additional Investigation of Case #56, and as a result, grew a stubble and sustained eye bags due to lack of sleep, specifically due to Chief King's suicide. Personal Life Jones is a senior police officer of the Grimsborough PD whose salary is $1200 per month. Jones is divorced, as mentioned by himself in Case #7 when he claimed that his ex-wife, Charlotte, always wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. The couple eventually got divorced after Charlotte realized she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. Jones also had a grandfather who, as claimed by himself, was an astrologer. Jones hates chain smokers and sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #3 and Case #5 respectively. He also personally dislikes Bart Williams, Tony Marconi, Dimitri Balanchine, and Alden Greene. Besides that, he loves country music, burgers and cupcakes, is interested in magic, and his great weakness are cookies. He is allergic to compost, and also hates the smell of hand sanitizer. As a child, Jones wanted to be a magician and was also interested in becoming a firefighter, but couldn't become either one, although he did successfully become a boy scout. Apart from that, he loved to play in greenhouses, collect baseball and wrestling cards, and was a fan of wrestler Tom Norris and even owned a pair of Tom's wrestling shorts. Also, Jones often used to get lost in the forest and his mom thus had to make up scary stories to keep him away from going back there—such as making up a creature called "Ni!", which still scares Jones in his adult age. Oddly, Jones also wanted a pink bedroom when he was a kid, not to mention he even reads the "Girly Gossip" magazine and uses a women's hair removal cream called "Fair Away" as an adult. As a young student, Jones used to work at a luxury restaurant, and also worked as a dishwasher at an upscale restaurant some other time in his life. Jones may have practiced S&M in his past. In Case #20, Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together. For some reason, Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain as to why he knows Jezabela and her club. Jones is also noted to be a fan of the University band called Lone Roses and the University football team known as the Grimsborough Quails, as mentioned in Case #33 and Case #34 respectively. Gameplay Jones can be chosen by the player in any crime scene of Grimsborough. He's available as a 1-hint Level 10 partner (like Amy Young and Frank Knight in Pacific Bay) when all your teammates have been used up or when you just desire to choose him as your partner. Gallery Screenshots Sick.jpg|Jones, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), starting from Chapter 3 until almost the end of the case. Jones 23344.png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37), wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Jones, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). File:Jones_-_Compassionate_(with_stubble).png|Jones, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51), and so on in the rest of the cases after it, until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood (Case #56). Notice the light stubble and the eyebags. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Jones, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered with Chief King's blood in It All Ends Here (Case #51). jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez at the beginning of Case #30. Jones 63.png|Jones, carrying Margaret Littlewood's dog, Astrid, in the annual Dog Pageant. DJONES.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|In action. 1964341_712295668810114_1560436787_n.jpg|Jones's Friendnet picture 1 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Jones's Friendnet picture 2 10003182_712295615476786_1804515000_n.jpg|Jones's Friendnet picture 3 friendnetphotojones4.png|Jones's Friendnet picture 4 jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes (shown in Case #40). Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by the "Rorschach Reaper". DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume in Troubled Waters (Case #43). 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts (shown in Case #45). Jones golf.png|Jones, wearing a golf outfit in Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46). Jones 79.png|Looking at Walter flying through a binocular (shown in Case #47). 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|During the wedding of Lola Vallez and Walter Fairbanks in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid (shown in Case #49). Jonesdigging.png|Jones, digging in A Brave New World (Case #52). Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet in Burying the Hatchet (Case #53). eeeeerrrte.png|Jones as a pilgrim in The Poisoned Truth (Case #54). Jones 22111reww3.png|Jones carrying Astrid at the beginning of Ashes to Ashes (Case #55). Asssa.png|Before Case #52, Jones will feature alongside Ramirez and Grace should the player chooses to buy instant reports using cash, or if the developers decide not to ask reports for the case. Jones2343434.png|Jones, disguised as a Crimson Order member in There Will Be Blood (Case #56). FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Jones18.png|Happy 1 Jones 22111.png|Happy 2 Jones17.png|Happy 3 Jones14.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|Nervous 3 Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed Jones25.png|Shocked 1 Jones7.png|Shocked 2 Jones24.png|Thinking Jones10.png|Horrified Jones30.png|Relieved Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate Jones34.png|Compassionate fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones13.png|Angry Jones36.png|Showing his badge. Jones19.png|Winking Collage8.png|Calling Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling sick. Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. Jones12.png|Disgusted 1 Jones38.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming explosion jones.PNG|Singed wef.PNG|Determined Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed out. Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud Relax.png dgffrtyuu.png|Starting at the Additional Investigation of Case #51, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting at Case #52, Jones will appear on "case points" in the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Starting at Case #52, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he'll let you investigate the next one of the 5 Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. sswwss.png JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough. Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in the error pop-up. Later he was replaced by Grace. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|David Jones, dressed up as a burger cook during Burger Deals in the app. dffggf.png|Recruit Teammates 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in the "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. Promotional Stills 10173506 321614977963283 1596786430 n.jpg|Promotional artwork. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Jones, Samuel King and Grace Delaney chibies style. jones picture.jpg|Jones featuring in Family Blood's teaser. Caso 46.png|Jones featuring in Drive, Swing, Die's teaser. 1900059 470674339751729 560710416 n.jpg|Jones featuring in There Will Be Blood's teaser. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones featuring in a Potato Chips reward. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones12345678.jpg|Jones in Special Offers on Burger Packs 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|Burger Deal "Special Offer" 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas 2013 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour 1 Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Jones in Happy Hour 2 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|Christmas Gifts 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|Christmas Potato Chips 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|Special Offer Sale Jones_weekendsale.jpg|Weekend Sale Thanksgiving.jpg|Jones in Thanksgiving Sale 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|Jones featuring in ''Criminal Case's Facebook Game of the Year 2013 award pic. 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050_155124924682263_8481804_n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841_607490859403409_3983666245422061849_n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|Jones in Facebook Anniversary Sale Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg|Follow Untitled-1 copyeeeeddd.png|Jones featuring in a "Which Case Are You Investigating" promo 1 JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Which Case Are You Investigating" promo 2 JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Jones featuring in a "Which Case are you Investigating?" promo 3 Jones Cute.png|Happy-Go-Lucky Jones xxcCvBT.jpg|Jones featuring in the Game of Thrones wallpaper. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|Happy Weekend 1 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Happy Weekend 2 DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 3 David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Happy Weekend 4 Bandicam 2014-06-25 09-30-54-038.jpg|Jones featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones featuring in the #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Bandicam 2014-07-01 13-42-56-397.jpg|"The Many Moods of Jones" promotional still from Criminal Case's Facebook app page. ATddd.png|"The Many Faces of David Jones" promotional still from Criminal Case's Twitter page. eerrr444.png|Jones in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|Jones featuring in "Which Team Will You Support" 2014 FIFA World Cup Brazil promo. Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesFact.png|Jones featuring in a Friday Crime Fact 1 60652.png|Jones featuring in a Friday Crime Fact 2 JonesGraceMonday08252014.jpg|Jones, along with Grace, featuring in a Happy Monday promotional image. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|Jones featuring in "Caption The Scene" Trivia *Jones, Cathy King, Hannah Choi, Eduardo Ramirez, and Yann Toussaint are the only characters in the game who have significantly required help from the player in the Additional Investigation of at least one case in which they didn't appear as a suspect. *In the "Riverbank" crime scene of Case #42, a mini plane can be seen with a banner saying "Jones is gorgeous". *Starting from Case #52, Jones will be the one to ask you for reports instead of Chief King when you finish a case, since King commits suicide during the events of Case #51. **Also, after "arresting" Chief King in Case #51, Jones will be the one to give you the "Level Up!" message each time you level up, replacing Chief King. *Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) in at least one cutscene in the game. 's notebook in which a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be noticed quite easily.]] *There are several references to Jones during the events of Pacific Bay's cases. **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Beach" crime scene of The Ice Queen, a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be noticed. **After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him in the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. Curiously, it may imply that Ramirez often misses Jones ever since moving to Pacific Bay and thus drew a picture of him on his notebook. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene of Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be seen. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the player's partner in the Grimsborough PD, Jones appears in every single case of Grimsborough. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Partners